Daddy
by Stony22
Summary: Steve loves being his Daddy's little bitch.


"Get on the bed, you dirty little bitch. Don't get up, or Daddy's going to make you sorry," Tony growled as he grabbed Steve by his soft, messy hair and shoved him face down onto the bed.

"Yes, Daddy…" Steve whimpered as the genius walked over to the dresser, opened the third drawer and pulled out a few items.

He swiftly walked back to the bed and neatly laid out each item until they were in a neat, straight row.

"Tell me what's laid out in front of you," the brunette commanded as he stood intimidatingly in front of the bed, waiting for his plaything to answer.

"Uh, there's a…" Steve's voice trailed off quietly as his face turned beet red in humiliation and embarrassment.

"What's that? I can't hear you. Now answer me, bitch!" Tony demanded as he walked over to the side of the bed, got on to the mattress and straddled Steve's back.

Tony pulled Steve's head up with his left hand and slapped his lover in the face with the other. Steve winced a little when Tony's rough, calloused hands made contact with the soft flesh on his face. He knew he had to give Daddy what he wanted, but the blonde still had a difficult time naming off sexual items. Steve would do anything to make his Master happy, but he still was not quite ready to allow himself to fully embrace his submissive role.

"Still not going to talk? I'm going to have to get your collar, I know how much you hate it, but when you act like a little cunt and start to act up I need to put you in your place," the genius said sharply into Steve's left ear before he reached over the super-soldier and grabbed the collar from the neat row of toys that were lying in front of them.

The collar was made of black leather and the words "Stark's bitch" were emblazoned in bright red letters on the front. There were small snaps on the back to connect the two sides of the collar together, and the inside of the collar was lined with a softer material so as not to cause Steve too much discomfort. Tony quickly put it around his lover's neck, snapped it in the back and grabbed a small silver chain leash from the row of toys and clipped it on the back of the collar. He gave the chain a rough tug, causing Steve to let out an unintended gasp from the pressure on his throat.

"Now, tell Daddy everything that is placed in front of you, slut!" Tony snarled as he yanked the leash even harder, causing the blonde's head to snap up.

"There's a… A bottle of lube, your black belt, and…" Steve's eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment and shame, hoping that his master would not be too disappointed that he could not name the last item.

"Come on, bitch, tell me what you see!" Tony snapped as he pulled the chain back and smacked Steve in the face again with as much force as he could muster.

"I'm sorry, Master! Please don't hurt me, I'll be good!" the blonde cried out as he wriggled underneath Tony's body.

"Shut the fuck up, slut! Now you're going to tell me what that is, or I'm going to fuck you in the ass completely dry," the genius hissed into Steve's ear before biting his earlobe hard enough to leave marks.

"They're anal beads…" Steve whispered as he felt heat rise from his chest to his face, exacerbating his already flush cheeks from the previous humiliation.

"I can't hear you. Say it louder, whore," Tony commanded as he continued to nibble on the super-soldier's earlobe, though a little gentler than before.

"It's a set of anal beads, master!" the super-soldier cried out before the genius pulled on the leash one more time and held it taught, choking Steve for several seconds.

"Good boy. Now I want you to put your face down into the bed and bring your ass up. Sluts shouldn't have nice, tight assholes… And by the end of tonight you're going to be the most used up whore this side of Manhattan," the genius said with a devilish grin before getting off of his partner's back to retrieve the beads.

Steve slowly positioned himself and watched as Tony snatched up the dark red, medium-sized anal beads and lube from the row of toys. He loved the feeling of the beads inside of him, and his cock twitched in anticipation as he felt one slicked finger push inside his body. The genius found the sweet spot inside of Steve and stroked it, causing the larger man to moan loudly.

"You like that, bitch? Well I've got more for you, my precious whore," Tony stated as he quickly removed his finger and shoved the first bead into Steve's barely prepped asshole.

"Y-yes Daddy, I love it," Steve groaned as his lover pushed the three anal beads inside of him at an deliberately slow pace, giving the super-soldier a chance to adjust to the feeling of being filled up.

"Now come here and put my dick in your mouth, you filthy little cock slut," the genius commanded as he lay down on the bed and gently rested his head on a white pillow.

"Yes sir," Steve answered sheepishly as he crawled over to Tony until his head was directly in front of his partner's thick, painfully hard cock.

"I know you can't get enough of my dick in your mouth, but I can't let you have it just yet, my desperate little cunt. Now beg for my cock, whore!" Tony growled as he grabbed the chain on Steve's collar and pulled him up towards his face.

"Daddy, can I please put your dick in my mouth? Please, I'll do whatever you want me to, I aim to please. Don't make me wait…" Steve pleaded as he directed his attention from Tony's cock back up to the smaller man's dark brown eyes.

"You can have my cock, you depraved little bitch. But you have to shove it all the way down your throat and I'll let you have air when I think you deserve it. Now get to work and do your job, slut!" the brunette barked as he let go of the chain and pushed Steve's head down towards his cock.

Steve quickly got to work and swirled his tongue around the head of the genius' cock, causing Tony to sigh loudly from the pleasure. He licked up and down Tony's shaft like it was a lollipop, and he looked up at his master to see if he was enjoying himself. Steve loved to see Tony with his eyes closed and his lips parted open when he gave the smaller man blow-jobs; it was reward in itself just to watch his partner turned on, sweating and blushing as little, as he licked his cock.

"Fuck, you're such an amazing bitch. God you look so fucking pretty with my cock on your tongue like that. Jesus Christ you're the sexiest slut when you've got my thick dick on your lips… It's not good enough though. Now take it all in your mouth or Daddy's gonna smack his bitch up," the brunette threatened before he grabbed Steve by the back of the head and forced his cock into the super-soldier's mouth.

Steve's eyes watered from the sudden force, and he gagged a little from the unexpected intrusion in his throat. After a few seconds, he adjusted and took Tony's cock completely into his throat, something he had never attempted in their entire year-long relationship. He hummed around the genius' dick and relished in the feeling of Tony's hips moving up and down as he slowly throat fucked him.

"Holy fucking shit, who knew a princess like you could have such a talented mouth…I love the way my dick feels shoved down your throat like that, and those tears running down your cheeks are fucking sexy as hell. Goddamn you look like such a mess, all you need is a little mascara and you'll be that sappy little bitch from all those movies you like so much…" Tony panted lustily as he looked down at Steve, who appeared to be treating cock sucking as if it was his professional career.

"Daddy, will you please fuck me? I've been a good boy and the beads just aren't enough anymore…" Steve pleaded after Tony released him so the super-soldier could catch his breath.

"Of course the beads aren't enough to satisfy a whore like you. And you're right; you have been a good boy. Your asshole better feel as good as your mouth does, because I'm going to fuck you as hard as I can. Now, get on your back and spread your legs… I still can't believe they've been closed this long. I guess my little slut's been waiting just for me to fill him up and no one else," the genius answered with a seductive smirk as he moved away from Steve and grabbed the lube from the end of the bed.

"I only want to please you, Master. No one else," the blonde responded with need in his voice as he assumed the position his partner commanded of him.

"That's how it always better be… You're my property, my whore, and my cum receptacle," Tony growled as he slicked his dick up with lube, tossed the bottle aside and positioned himself between Steve's legs.

Tony slowly pulled the string of the anal beads, which were still inside of Steve, and took them out gradually, one at a time. The super-soldier, who was incredible sensitive to anal stimulation, came right as the brunette was removing the last bead. Steve whined with pleasure and threw his head back as his semen spurted all over his stomach and chest.

"Ooh, I didn't tell you to come… You're a bad boy, and look at the mess you made! Lick it up this instant!" Tony commanded as he licked his lips in desire at the sight of Steve's firm, chiseled physique covered in jizz.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I'll clean up my mess," the super-soldier responded quietly as he swiped his fingers through the semen on his chest and lapped it from his fingers as if it was icing on cake.

"Fuck… Lick it all up, my slutty little sex-kitten," Tony purred lustily as he slammed his cock deep inside of Steve, giving him absolutely no warning that he was going to penetrate him.

"Oh God, Daddy!" the super-soldier cried out, feeling hypersensitive to each thrust of Tony's cock in his asshole.

"Don't take the Lord's name in vain, bitch! Your Daddy taught you better than that!" Tony chastised Steve before slapping him hard in the face for his transgression against the Almighty.

"I'm sorry, Master! I'll be a good boy and never say bad things about God again!" Steve promised with a shout as the brunette pounded into him at such a fast pace that he knew he'd be chafed for several days.

"You want my forgiveness?" the genius asked with a moan as he pulled out of Steve's now loose and sloppy asshole, leaving the blonde feeling empty and a bit vulnerable.

"Y-yes I do… I'm really sorry, sir," the blonde whimpered apologetically as Tony got off the bed and dragged Steve down to the floor by his collar.

"Then lick up all the cum that I'm going to paint your beautiful, slutty face with," the genius rasped as he forced Steve onto his knees and got in front of him.

Tony stroked his cock at lightning speed and came in ropes all over Steve's flush, angelic lips. As his erection slowly went down, he watched his pet lick the cum from his lips with a seductive smile.

"God you're so fucking incredible when you do that, Steve," Tony said with a sigh as he got down on his partner's level and gave him a deep, passionate kiss.

"Anything to make you happy, Daddy," Steve replied with a humble grin as he brought Tony close to his body in a loving, sweaty embrace.


End file.
